KouKou Puffs
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: May or may not be a series of one shots, similar to MPLM.  KouKou  obviously, set as if they were mid-teens; post Digi-world.
1. A KouKou Fluff for Meda Princess

**Title: **A KouKou Fluff  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** KouKou  
**Word Count:** 755  
**Summary:** "We're siblings; hugging is allowed." "Yeah, but-" "Shut up and hug me, Kōichi." "O-okay." Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

**Only for you, Meda Princess.**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

'Oh god. This is not good. This is not good, at _all_!' Kōichi fretted as he looked at the boy who had conked out on top of him for the night.

They'd been watching movies at Kōji's place – his father and step-mother wouldn't be back until the next afternoon as they were visiting her family; Kōji had rather stubbornly opted to stay home – they'd sprung the plans on him anyway, and he had already been booked all weekend.

Kōichi had been biting his lip and fidgeting all night and, despite Kōji's constant attempts to wring what was wrong out of him, he had remained silent on the matter. Eventually the younger twin had given up and resorted to turning up the volume and pretending like he couldn't see Kōichi's hands clenching occasionally and his face turning red every other minute.

After watching a few particularly gory movies which had left Kōichi feeling rather ill, Kōji had grabbed what could only have been described as a "chick flick", sent his brother a look that said "say nothing or face death" and shoved it in the DVD player.

That movie was what had led up to the present dilemma that Kōichi faced.

His _brother_, his _twin_ brother, his _long-lost_ twin brother, his long-lost _younger_ twin brother, had fallen asleep just before the lead male and female had decided that they loved each other (finally). He'd fallen asleep on his lap.

This was not good. No it was not. How was Kōichi supposed to pretend like he only loved Kōji in that healthy, natural, brotherly way if he was lying spread out over his legs?

'Please wake up, please get off, please wake up, _please_ get off!' he repeated to himself, unwilling to move the boy himself.

He didn't know what would be more awkward – waking up next to his brother because they'd both fallen asleep or Kōji waking up to find himself in a rather awkward position with his head placed neatly in the gap between Kōichi's thighs.

Eventually Kōichi calmed down enough to start to appreciate his luck.

On what other occasion would Kōji drop his guard enough to fall asleep on anyone except when they were alone together?

Kōichi found his hand stroking Kōji's long hair and he paused to glare enviously at it.

His mother would never let him grow his hair that long – she fretted even now, and it was only at chin length.

He slowly undid the ponytail and got a rather evil idea in his head.

He proceeded to loosely braid the other boy's hair, eventually covering the other boy's head in messy, untied braids.

Now if only he could reach his phone to take a photo…

Never mind, he wasn't that cruel.

By that point his eyelids had begun to droop as he began dozing off. The two in the movie had fought and made up, and were now probably off to get married or some such romantic drivel.

Kōichi eased his brother off of himself – 'Wow, he's a heavy sleeper...' – and stood, stretching his arms above his head.

He looked down at the sleeping boy and decided to make the most of the gigantic, white suede couch that inhabited the majority of the living room.

He climbed over Kōji, careful not to touch him, and lay down behind him against the back of the sofa, content to just lie next to his brother even if it could never go further.

He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Kōji woke up at what must have been four in the morning with his face in someone's shirt. Someone being his brother.

His head felt… odd, but he wasn't bothered moving to check what had happened.

He blinked sleepily up at the other boy's face. His mouth was slightly open and he looked even more innocent and small than he usually did.

Kōji shrugged internally and nestled himself further into his older brother's chest.

* * *

Kōichi woke to find his arm slung over his twin and he quickly retracted it.

Kōji made a noise of protest and pulled the arm back, nuzzling into Kōichi's chest and making his brother's breath hitch and his face go bright red.

"Morning, nii-san," he mumbled into his shirt, obviously not prepared to move.

Kōichi was certain that Kōji could hear his heart racing.

"Stop being so nervous, jeez," came the reply to his thought, "We're siblings; hugging is allowed."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up and hug me, Kōichi."

"O-okay."

They didn't get off the couch until _much_ later that morning.

* * *

**You asked for KouKou fluff, you got KouKou fluff.**

**I'm not really a twincest kinda person, so I hope I did okay!**


	2. Requiem von Eigenbrötler

**Title: **Requiem von Eigenbrötler  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** KouKou  
**Word Count:** 1430  
**Summary:** Whatever else could be said about Kōji, "normal" was generally not the word to describe him. Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Eigenbrötler

**noun.**

1. Loner

2. Lone Wolf

3. Oddball

4. Queer Fish

* * *

Whatever else could be said about Kōji, "normal" was generally not the word to describe him.

He had a strategic mind; not something most teens his age had nor required (or so said his distressed parents as they watched him manoeuvre his world to suit himself).

He wasn't the most social boy, and given his obsession with dark music and his long hair his teachers had started to worry about him, top of the form or not.

But honestly, the disturbing way which he'd started referring to himself as "we" was scaring nearly everyone except a very exclusive group of people who knew exactly what was going on.

He'd been sent to multiple doctors and psychiatrists – all whom had then needed therapy themselves from the brief glimpse of his scary mind – but none of them seemed to be able to understand why he spoke like he was two people.

But there were definitely two people; children at school seemed to have been afflicted with the same disease that he had, as suddenly there were reports of two Kōjis – one with long hair and one with short hair – circulating the area and scaring yet more people.

His principle had sought to dismiss the rumours of two Kōjis by stating that Kōji had cut his hair and was wearing a wig to hide the fact.

He'd tried to "remove Kōji's wig" and had been one step from a harassment lawsuit afterwards.

But still that very special group of people kept their mouths shut except to laugh at the idiots surrounding them. For there was only one rule in the Chosen Child Club; you never, _ever_, talk about the Chosen Child Club.

One day, one incredibly fine day, it appeared that "Cap Kōji", as he'd been dubbed by those who claimed he wore a cap, had decided to skip class and pick his mirror image up from school.

Chaos ensued, with both of the Kōjis climbing the wall around the school and clinging to the wrought iron spikes on top in order to avoid being mauled by the crowd below.

When the principle came out he nearly had a heart attack.

While the student body was distracted by their half-conscious headmaster the Kōjis had made their getaway, aided greatly by the fact that Takuya lived quite literally around the corner from the selective school which Kōji attended and had long since arrived home.

"You know..." Takuya said as he wandered out of his kitchen with soft drinks for his friends and a juice for his brother, "if you'd just _tell_ people, I'm sure they'd understand."

The twins shook their heads in unison.

"Can you imagine the uproar if they found out that we're twins who were separated at birth? They'd turn our lives into a soap opera," stated Kōji.

"And it would also put all of our parents in a bad light; what kind of parent tells their child that their other parent is dead and doesn't tell them they have a twin?" added Kōichi, backing up his brother.

Takuya shook his head at them, "I agree with them on one fact; two Kōjis is incredibly disturbing to watch."

The twins simply took a giant swig of their drinks at the same time in reply.

* * *

"Kōji?"

"Yes, nii-san?"

"... Maybe we should at least tell your parents... I mean we told my mother after all..."

They'd taken to calling their parents each other's parents as opposed to their own; after all, what claim could they lay on people they'd never known?

"We could... but honestly, isn't it fun to watch them squirm? After all, dad _did_ hide you from me all this time; I think he deserves some stress to make up for yours," Kōji said, chuckling evilly.

"... Why was I the Dark Child again?"

"I don't know; maybe there was a mix up with the Digicoding."

"I think it's 'cause you got on the train and I didn't."

"OR MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US!" they both exclaimed at the same time, scaring the people walking nearby them.

They turned onto Kōji's street – Kōichi intending to walk his brother home and then head for the station and home himself – only to have Kōji's father pull up in the driveway.

They both jumped back behind the wall and shared a glance, before bolting in the direction of the station.

* * *

"Don't worry, dad, I'm at a friend's house... I'll be back by eight, I promise," Kōji spoke into his phone while Kōichi whipped up dinner and Tomoko changed for her night job.

Kōichi practically threw the stir-fry into three bowls as Kōji hung up and came around the bench to place them on the table.

"Bon appetite," he said, crossing his legs and falling to the floor. He passed his brother some chopsticks, laid some out for his mother and then began to eat with his own.

"Or as we wolves say, guten appétit," he replied, digging his chopsticks into his own food.

"Or as we Japanese say, itadakimasu," said Tomoko as she entered the room and began scoffing down her own share.

"So... a French lion, a German wolf and a Japanese lady, all eating at the same table..." pondered Kōichi as he picked up a noodle and threw it at his brother.

"Now Kōichi, don't play with your food," his mother said sternly.

"Sorry mum."

She polished off the last of her portion and placed the bowl in the sink before whipping around and kneeling at the corner of the table, in between her two sons.

"Now you," she kissed Kōichi's cheek, "be good," she kissed Kōji's cheek, "and don't burn down the house."

She stood and grabbed a bag from near the door, sitting again and pulling on her shoes.

"And you'd better be back at your house by the time you told your father you would, mister, or we'll have words," she said, turning one last time to shake her finger at Kōji.

"I will, see you!"

"Bye mum, love you!"

She smiled a brilliant smile and practically pranced out the door.

Kōichi slumped over his bowl.

"I hate it when she does that," he sighed, poking the contents of his half-full bowl desolately.

"Tries to act all happity skippity for us?"

"Exactly; we all know she's sick and weak. But she still won't let me get a job! Not even as a paper boy or something easy like that!"

"It's her nature; she just wants to take care of you," reasoned Kōji, before slowly slurping up a noodle while looking at the television.

Kōichi found that, even though he wanted to continue the discussion, he couldn't take his eyes – or thoughts – off of the noodle.

After the strand had made its way into Kōji's mouth, he swallowed before licking his lips, still facing the TV.

He turned his eyes away to meet his elder brother's, before turning his whole head to look at him and leaning forward on his elbows.

He did all of this very slowly, and Kōichi could feel an embarrassing blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Maybe..." said Kōji, blinking slowly.

"M-Maybe what?" asked a flustered Kōichi, eyes totally focussed on Kōji's and not watching where his brother's hands were going.

"Maybe I could help take you mind off of it?" he suggested, pulling on a section of Kōichi's hair lightly.

Kōichi jumped, making Kōji laugh and breaking the spell.

"Why you little-!" he yelled as he launched himself at his younger twin, the two of them grappling on the floor for about a minute until they both tired out and lay next to each other, content to just poke each other lazily and listen to the silly drama playing on the TV.

Kōji eventually rolled over and snuggled into his brother's chest, making the other start and blush once more.

"Told you I'd distract you," he said, staring at the clock on the wall opposite the television set; he'd have to leave in half an hour if he was going to make it home in time.

"I guess so... thanks."

"What are brothers for?"

Kōichi could think of a few more things than just distracting each other, unfortunately.

His brother smirked, unbeknownst to Kōichi, as he felt the heart beneath him speed up a touch for no apparent reason.

Whatever else could be said about Kōji, "normal" was generally not the word to describe him.

But one could _always_ say that he was the dream brother.


	3. Dizzy Dizzy

**Title: **Dizzy Dizzy  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** KouKou  
**Word Count:** 534  
**Summary:** "I like you more than I should," Kōji continued, "as a brother, that is. But I don't care; I'll like whoever I please." Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Kōichi had been convinced that Kōji just loved him like a little brother should; admiration at the least and sibling affection at the very, very most.

Kōichi, however, was in the bad habit of convincing himself of things which were not really the case (please see Digimon Frontier episodes twenty through thirty-two for proof of this).

As such, Kōichi had not expected Kōji to kiss him.

Ever.

So, when the moment came, he was completely unprepared and promptly fainted on the spot.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy-head, you're going to miss the newest Naruto episode," came a whisper in his ear.

He shot up and looked around the room he was in, slightly panicked; missing the newest episode of his favourite cartoon was not the highest thing on his to do list.

He started and turned when he heard a snicker from beside him, and realised that he had been lying on his futon with Kōji sitting, cross-legged, beside him.

"Sorry," Kōji said, not the least bit sincere in his apology, "I lied."

"I was having a nice nap, thank you very much," he stated, before blushing when he remembered _why_ he'd been napping.

Kōji leaned towards him and said sweetly, "I could send you right back if I tried hard enough, niisan."

Kōichi refused to let himself faint again, and instead simply blushed profusely and tried not to hyperventilate too severely.

Kōji grinned, leaning a little closer.

His lips were barely a millimetre away from Kōichi's and he was milking the shudders running up and down his brother's body for all they were worth.

"Now then," he said, jumping up so quickly that Kōichi nearly had a seizure at the sudden change of pace, "do you feel like eating anything? I think I'll make dinner for you and your mum tonight."

And with that Kōji bounced out of the bedroom which Kōichi and his mother shared, to their little kitchen and began digging up the ingredients for whatever mad boys like Kōichi's brother prepare for their families.

* * *

Once Kōichi finally regained himself he hauled himself off of his futon and strode and into the kitchen after his brother.

"Kōji...?"

"Pass me a spatula, would you?"

Kōichi dug through a draw and handed his brother a spatula.

Kōji accepted it with a bob of his head as he proceeded to dissect the egg in the frying pan on the stove before him.

"Kōji, um..."

"If you don't spit it out soon, I might have to search you for it," stated his brother as he grinned rather devilishly.

Kōichi blushed.

"Why... did you-"

"Because I like you," was the simply reply.

Kōichi was stumped, "Um-"

"I like you more than I should," Kōji continued, "as a brother, that is. But I don't care; I'll like whoever I please."

Kōichi wished he could feel as brave as Kōji seemed to be.

Kōji turned off the pan and faced his brother, a little smile on his face that said "you know what's coming next".

Kōichi had not expected Kōji to kiss him.

Ever.

But, when the moment came for a second time, he was prepared.

It still didn't stop him from hitting the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

**A/N:** Interesting the things you find on your hard drive sometimes, no?

Found this baby when I was saving my newest KouKou Puff (It will be done soon: fret not, Meda).

It's a good precursor to the next one, in which Kōichi will _not_ be fainting dead away every time Kōji so much as mentions the word "lips".

No, no, no; author has evil, evil plans for Kōichi and Kōji, yes she does.

~ Runaway


	4. Of Grapes and Cream

**Title: **Of Grapes and Cream  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** KouKou  
**Word Count:** 665  
**Summary:** Eventually, Kōji set him free, but not before kissing him. He tasted like cheesecake. Set as if they were mid-teens, post Digi-world.  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Kōichi was happily juicing lemons behind him, humming a tune which Kōji was sure had lyrics that when "I can't decide whether you should live or die" as the chorus – he didn't want to know, he told himself. Kōji, on the other hand, found he was very full of something which he normally managed to avoid; nerves.

Tomorrow was to be a yearly get-together of all of the relatives from his mother's side of the family, none of whom he remembered meeting, let alone spending an whole day with, in his entire life.

Despite this, Kōji was in their mother's kitchen, the TV on in the background, he mixing various bits and pieces for the cheesecake he was making and occasionally poking Kōichi with a spoon while Kōichi himself butchered fruit and ate grapes.

Kōji reached out once more to poke his brother in the side, but before he could quite manage, Kōichi swatted the utensil away and threw a grape at his head without even looking.

Kōji grabbed the grape out of the air and sidled up to his brother with it sitting in between his front teeth, grinning toothily at his twin.

Kōichi turned to the side and chuckled lightly at the ridiculous face Kōji was pulling and before flushing bright red and turn back to the juicer in front of him.

When his head snapped back to look at him, Kōji wasn't expecting it and froze, leaving himself a prime target for the lips that just met his and the teeth that snatched the grape from between his own.

He stood, struck dumb for a moment by his brother's forwardness, before blushing himself and returning to his side of the counter, a confused puddle of bright pink goop where his mind had once been. After a moment of recovery, he tried something different.

"Um, hey, Kōichi?" he asked, and his brother turned to face him- only to be hit on the side of the face by a large spoonful of cream cheese.

Kōichi sputtered and brought his hands up to wipe away the mess before he changed his mind and grimaced, raising his eyes to glare at his brother; "What is your problem, Kōji? Now I'm going to go and have a shower because this crap is definitely going to go off and-"

He was cut off by his own gasp as Kōji leaned forward and licked the cream off of his face – from side of his chin all the way to the top of his cheek. Underneath the cream he blushed fiercely and started stammering out half sentences and nonsensical words, before being interrupted again as Kōji grabbed the back of his neck to hold him still and proceeded to lick the remainder of the cream from his cheek.

He whimpered as Kōji tilted his head to the side so that he could lick some of the cream that had slid down his neck, but didn't try to fight it.

Eventually, Kōji set him free, but not before kissing him.

He tasted like cheesecake.

Kōichi cleared his throat and stepped back, bumping against the opposite counter to try and give himself some space.

"That was disgusting, Kōji," he murmured, staring at his shoes.

"Hey, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that-"

"I was referring more to the fact that I have sticky cream in my hair which I'm going to have to take a shower because of, but yeah, the licking was pretty gross too," he shot back, ignoring the little voice in his head that was singing, _'You_ liked _it, you _liked _it~'._

"Can you think of anything else white and sticky that I might enjoy lick-"

Kōji very quickly found himself in and empty room, holding a dripping spoon and sporting a bright red handprint across his cheek.

A grin formed on his face as he threw the bowl of cream in the fridge and prowled down the hallway after his twin, planning his revenge.

"Here, brother, brother, brother..."

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know, but this pairing just doesn't spark me as much as Kokuya.

As always, this is for _Meda Princess_, who batted her eyelashes so cutely I just had to post _something_.

I am a failure! Forgive me!


	5. Valentine's Day

Kōichi woke to the sound of a bird chirping nearby.

Very nearby.

As in, if he opened his eyes there may or may not be a bird in a cage sitting on his desk across from his futon.

He blinked at the cheeping bird, then again, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He pinched himself for good measure, only to find that the bird was, indeed, real.

He sat up and dragged himself out of bed; it was freezing this time of year, and as of now it was only – he glanced at the thermometer on his window sill – six degrees Celsius. He grimaced and shoved his feet into his slippers before taking the few steps to the bird cage.

Inside was a lovebird of some sort; it was green all over with black underneath its wings and on the tip of its tail. It chirped questioningly at him and he smiled and opened the door to its cage and offered his hand.

It was when the bird climbed onto his fingers that he noticed a tiny note tied to its leg. He put the bird on top of its cage and untied the note, before placing the bird on his shoulder and sitting on his desk chair.

When he unfolded the note, he couldn't help the smile and blush that spread over his face. It read;

_I bought you a lovebird, but I could not for the life of me compose a song for you. So I may have ripped a poem for you instead._

_I know its cliché, but it's Valentine's Day:_

_Be my Valentine, for I_

_Each day have thought of you._

_My whole life couldn't manage what_

_Your ready smile can do,_

_Vanquishing my loneliness_

_As though all light were new._

_Let me be your Valentine_

_Even as you're mine,_

_Needing what I have to give_

_That each might each define_

_In friendship and in harmony,_

_Now you, now I the melody,_

_Each helping each to shine._

* * *

A few train stops away, Kōji awoke as was normal. Which is to say that he sluggishly noted that it was morning and forced himself out of his bed and into a semi-zombie-like state of being which somewhat resembled being awake.

He went about his morning ablutions, ambled downstairs, had breakfast and wandered outside to get the mail before he left the house for the day to escape the lovey-dovey-ness of his parents.

When he brought the mail back he noted that there was one for him, hand delivered since there was no address, and he went back up to his room to read it. He smiled as he read the contents, and suddenly knew exactly who he was going to be spending the day with.

_Unlike you, I'm not a walking maestro, so I know you won't be expecting a song from me. In fact, I'm not even very good at writing poetry, so I found this when I was flipping through a book._

_I thought it fit me and you perfectly._

_I wish you were my Valentine  
Though I may not be yours,  
And I may, in my ignorance,  
Be speaking to closed doors. _

_I have no inkling of your heart,  
No hint what you might say;  
But when I think of you the sun  
Will just not go away._

_There is in you a loveliness  
That makes my darkness shine,  
And so I'll wait, if wait I must,  
To be your Valentine._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Kōji._

_Be mine?_

Kōji smiled and threw the letter on his desk as he grabbed a winter jacket. It didn't even have a name on it, but he knew who it was from.

He left a note so his parents knew they had the house to themselves – he shuddered at the thought – and was on the train so fast that he had to wonder if Kōichi was even awake yet.

He didn't care; if he was, good. If he wasn't, he'd wake him with a kiss _and_ the bird he'd bought him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he reminded himself that he had school today, but he didn't care all that much. What was one day of school missed in the grand scheme of things?

_Especially_ the grand scheme of Kōichi and him.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually went and looked up a weather forecast for Valentine's Day in Tokyo. It's cold there; I don't know how you Northern Hemisphere people survive! The max temperature for the day was seven. SEVEN! We have trouble moving when the mercury lands below twenty, let alone seven.

It has been cold lately though. And wet. Global warming my arse...

Anyway, happy Valentine's Day, kids! Have fun with your whoever (be they real or fictional).

**P.S.** Kōji's poem to Kōichi was dug up here: http:/ lovepoemsforhim- fromtheheart. com/ be-my-valentine-for-i

Kōichi's poem to Kōji was found here: http:/ lovepoemsforhim- fromtheheart. com/ i-wish-you-were-my-valentine

Just remove the spaces and PRESTO! Valentine's Day mushy-ness.


End file.
